


Dance With Me

by Daughter_of_Lyssia_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Ginny Weasley, Bad Hermione Granger, Bad Ron Weasley, Betrayal, F/M, Triwizard Tournament, good viktor krum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19/pseuds/Daughter_of_Lyssia_19
Summary: Harry Potter is completely alone when his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. All his friends abandon him thinking that he is lying when he said that he had nothing to do with it. All the teachers don’t know what is going on. Dumbledore won’t even look at him. Harry Potter has hit rock bottom. And the worst part is that he doesn’t think he will survive this competition alone. Then someone swoops in to save him. And he makes friends in places he never imagined. There also might be a way to get out of this competition. And who is this person to Harry? Could he be slowly falling for his savior?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out-

“Harry Potter.”

…

Ever since that night Harry’s life has been hell. Not that it was his fault. It wasn’t anyone but the person who put his name in the Goblet of Fire, oh and Dumbledore. Dumbledore was at fault too. He has no idea who in their right mind would put his name in there… okay maybe Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins…

But nevertheless he had no one. Ron ditched out on him the same night his name got drawn out of the goblet…

…

“It’s okay, you know, you can tell me the truth,” he said. “If you don’t want everyone else to know, fine, but I don’t know why you’re bothering to lie, you didn’t get in trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady’s, that Violet, she’s already told us all Dumbledore’s letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don’t have to do end-of-year tests either…”

“I didn’t put my name in that goblet!” said Harry, starting to feel angry.

“Yeah, okay,” said Ron, in exactly the same sceptical tone as Cedric. “Only you said this morning you’d have done it last night, and no one would’ve seen you… I’m not stupid, you know.”

“You’re doing a really good impression of it,” Harry snapped.

“Yeah?” said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. “You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you’ll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something.”

…

And then Hermione wasn’t much better the next day…

…

Harry walked down the steps of the stairs fully dressed and getting ready to leave the common room. He took one last look around the room before he spotted Hermione alone in the corner. He walked over to talk to her.

Before he sat down, before he got to do anything really she held up her hand and started talking. “I don’t want to talk to you right now. I can’t believe that you would put your name in the goblet. That was so utterly stupid of you. This tournament could kill you… and I hope it does… we all know you deserve it. It was your choice to put your name in there. Talk to me only when you become a person with reasonable smart choices.”

…

And then Ron convinced the other boys in the dorm to kick him out. (Not that it took much anyway.) Then Ron and Hermione got him kicked out of the tower. (This one they faced a little more resistance but they finally managed to do it.) And that was a few hours ago.

So that brings us to where Harry is now. Sitting in the windowsill looking out the window as the rain pelts the windows. His trunk is behind him and he just sighs.

Footsteps make their way towards his slightly (read: incredibly) downcast form and he wishes he could just go somewhere and not have to deal with whoever is coming.

The person sits down next to him and starts speaking in a slight whisper. “I believe you, you knov. Not everyone from my school are stuck up prats like your old friends. Not everyone from this school is either. Ve vanted you to knov that.”

Harry finally looked up where the feminine voice was coming from. She is from Drumstrang, that much is obvious by her accent, but she has a softer voice from the others he had heard.

She has straight mid-length black hair that is pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes are dark brown, so dark brown they look almost black. She has fair, almost translucent skin, probably from not much exposure to the sun. She is thin. She has a small smile that warms Harry slightly.

“I’m Harry Potter, but I’m guessing you knew that already.” Harry says.

“Krasimira.” The girl replies.

“No last name?” Harry asks.

Krasimira sighs. “Not one that I vould like to admit at this point.”

“Understandable. If I had the choice, no one would know my last name either.” Harry pauses before hesitantly saying, “Friends?”

“Friends. You can call me Ras or Mira. My name is a mouthful all to itself.”

“Okay Ras. You can call me whatever you want.”

“Nice to meet you Hazza Re.”

Harry chuckles before shaking his head. “That works.”

“I have an idea. Come vith me.”

Somehow this one person makes him feel that this year might not be so bad for him.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry follows Krasimira down a few halls and out to the front of the castle, trunk levitating behind them. She walks down the steps and onto the grounds. She walks toward the ship and Harry follows closely behind.

“I have an idea of vhere you can stay for now. If anyone gives you any grievances tell me and vill deal with them.” She thinks for a moment. “My five friends that you vill be rooming with should give you no trouble. “

“I can’t thank you enough for doing this…” Harry thinks for a moment before adding. “What lead you to believe that I didn’t put my own name in the Goblet?”

“Vell you face for one. You had such a disbelieving look on your face. Victor also told me vhat you said in the room and he believes you as vell. Not to mention I don’t think you are idiotic enough to even think about it vhen you learned there is an age line in place.” She pauses before adding cautiously, “I believe no one other than a few that have already realized vill until after the first task is done.”

Harry only nods and Krasimira gives him a small smile and continues to the ship. She knocks on a board of the boat and the side of the ship and the side of the ship opens up a small door. She walks in followed by Harry and his trunk. She walks down the hall passing about twenty doors before stopping in front of one with a big nineteen in front of it. She knocks on the door and a man opens the door.

The man has dark brown hair, a chocolate brown that almost looks black in the light, and green eyes. He is wearing a red shirt and black pants. He stands eight inches taller than Harry and looks at him with a calculating gaze. He opens the door and allows them to walk inside.

The room is fairly large with six beds, five trunks, a fireplace, and a small bookcase. There are a few chairs and a couch around the fireplace and there is a small window off to the side of the fireplace. The beds are all queen sized and have green covers on them. There are four other men in the room that all look up when Krasimira and Harry walk in. Two of them are on the couch while one is on the floor and the other is in a chair.

The one on the floor looks even taller than the one that opened the door, and appears to be at least a foot taller than Harry. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans. There is a map of Hogwarts in front of him that looks like he was labeling before they walked in.

The one in the chair is a darker skinned man than the other two that Harry has looked over. He has black hair and brown eyes. He looks fairly uninterested and is carrying a book he must have been reading before they came in. He is wearing a gold shirt and red jeans. He has a red string necklace with a yin yang sign on it.

The first man on the couch also has a darker skin color than the first two, but Harry can tell his is because of a tan. He has golden brown hair and soft green eyes. He has a necklace with flowers on it. He is wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Harry only recognizes this from the very brief glimpse he has had from TV. He is wearing shorts as well. He also has a book in his hand. He looks at Harry with interest.

The second man on the couch has fair skin from lack of sun. He has brownish blond hair and blue eyes. He is reading a book as well and is looking with minimal interest. He is wearing a black leather jacket with a grey shirt and black jeans. He has a necklace with a wo;f on it howling at the moon.

Krasimira smiles at them all and starts introducing them. She points to the one that opened the door. “The one that opened the door for us is Niklas Wolfeschlegelstinhausenbergerdorff. He originates from Germany. His last name is a mouthful. He is friendly and will talk to just about anybody.” She then points to the one sitting by the map. “The one that is sitting by the map is Mathias Tremblay. He originates from Canada. He is quiet but he will open up to you once you get to know him.” She points to the guy sitting in the chair. “That is Li Jie Zhao. He originates from China. Most of the time he looks uninterested in things but it actually paying close attention to whatever it is.” Li Jie gives her a glare which she returns. She then points to the first guy on the couch. The one on the right. “The one on the right of the couch is Alika Kalani. He originates from Hawaii. He is more of a cautious type but is still not afraid to show interest in something.” She then points to the last one, the other man on the couch to the left of Alika. “And that is Ivan Kurshnir. He originates from Ukraine. He is more of a closed off person but he gets better once you get to know him.” She then sighs. “You will be staying here until your housemates let you back in or some other accommodation is found for you.” She then walks out leaving them to get to know each other.

“So, you are Harry Potter.” Niklas mentions.

Harry rubs the back of his head. “Yeah. So do you guys have any problem with me staying here?”

“Not really.” Alika says quietly. “When someone is brought in by Krasimira there is a good reason and we know that they are good people. So what got you kicked out of your house?”

“People in my house wouldn’t believe that I hadn’t put my name in the Goblet. The more people talked about it the worse it got. I got kicked out of the boys dorms first. I just got kicked out of Gryffindor today.” Harry replies.

Ivan snorts. “And you are from the house of Bravery. More like the house of stupidity.” He snorts once more before continuing. “Let’s play a little get to know you game…”


	3. Chapter 2

Mathias smiles and nods his head. “I know exactly what game Ivan is talking about. One of us will ask a question and all of us have to answer it. You have to answer your own question before anyone else does and you can ask clarification at any time. But first you need to take this potion. It will make you tell the truth.

Everyone nods and the bottle is passed around, everyone taking one swig of it and then passing it on. Li Jie speaks first. “What are your wands and who where they made by? Mine is Yew and Coral. Made by Gregorvitch. What is yours Mathias?”

Mathias smiles and answers him. “Spruce and Thunderbird tail feather. Made by Gregorvitch. Niklas?”

“Vine and white river monster spine. Made by Gregorvitch. Harry?”

Harry looks at his wand. He blushes a little. “Holly and Phoenix feather. Made by Ollivander. Alika?”

“Sycamore and Thunderbird tail feather. Made by Gregorvitch. Ivan?”

Ivan huffed at the group before answering. It was clear to Harry that he did not like telling things to new people. “Willow and Wampus cat hair. Made by Gregorvitch. Krasimira’s is Walnut and Rougarou hair. Also made by Gregorvitch.” Ivan thinks for a minute. “What are the members of your families? I am an only child but I am on my third stepmother.” He grinned vilely. “Mother died from disease. One stepmother died from drowning. One got mauled by a tiger. Alika?”

Alika sits up straighter and then answers. “I am an only child. I have both my mom and my dad. Niklas?”

“I am also an only child but I only live with my mom because my dad is a deadbeat. Li Jie?” Harry could tell that Niklas wanted to say no more. Not that he blamed him any.

Li Jie gives a small smile. “I have a little sister and both my mom and my dad. Mathias?”

Mathias sighs before answering. “I am an only child and I live with my father. My mother lives in the United States and I go and visit her for a week every year. Krasimira has an older brother, a younger brother, and her mom and dad. Harry?”

Harry looks away from the group so they do not see the pain in his eyes. “As you know both of my parents are dead. I am an only child. My godfather is on the run. I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin.” Harry looks at them all again. “It’s my turn to ask a question now… What is your Patronus if you know what yours are? Mine is a Stag. Ivan?”

Ivan blushes. “Mine is a weasel. Mathias?”

Mathias stretches himself out. “Granian Winged Horse. Li Jie?”

Li Jie also blushes. “Squirrel. Niklas?”

Niklas smirks. “Wolf. Alika?”

“Hippogriff. Krasimira’s is a swan. My turn to ask a question…” Alika pauses and looks around the room. “Position in Quidditch? Mine is the keeper. Ivan?”

Ivan gets a proud look on his face. “I play beater. Mathias?”

Mathias shakes his head at Ivan. “Chaser. Li Jie?”

“Beater. Harry?” Li Jie smiles at the youngest.

Harry just snorts. “Seeker. Niklas?”

“Chaser. Krasimira is also a chaser.” Niklas pauses. “Favorite subject? Mine is Charms. Harry?”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts. Mathias?”

“Charms. Ivan?”

“Potions. Alika?”

“Herbology. Li Jie?”

“Transfiguration. Krasimira’s is Ancient Runes. My turn…” He things for a while. “Friends outside of the room. Mine are Viktor and Krasimira. Mathias?”

“Viktor and Krasimira. Ivan?”

“Same as you. Alika?”

“Same as the rest of you. Niklas?”

“Same as you. Krasimira has us and a few of the girls. Harry?”

“Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Krasimira, and Hagrid.” Harry taking his eyes off his new found friends and took another look around. Really he was avoiding the stares he has been getting since the family question. Oh look… a paint stain on the ceiling.

“Harry?”

Harry looks back at the men in front of him and nods.

“Why did you have to look away from us when mentioning your Aunt, Uncle and cousin? Do they treat you alright?” Alika asks.

Harry looked away from them and checked the room again. He was really trying to avoid every one of their questions about this subject at all cost. Oh look… an owl.

“Harry? Please look at us and tell us the truth. How do they treat you at home? Are they abusing you?” Mathias asks.

Harry looks back at them with a few tears in his eyes. Niklas can’t take it anymore and goes over and hugs the boy. Harry just sbs into Niklas’s shoulder and the men look at each other with concern written all over their faces. Niklas lets Harry do this for a few more minutes before he holds Harry away from himself and continues to ask questions.

“Who knows about the abuse?”

“I am pretty sure Luna does even though I have never told her. But no one takes her seriously most of the time. Neville knows but there is not a lot he can do, especially since he is verbally abused at his own home. Madam Pomfrey knows, because she is the mediwitch here. I have gone to Professor Dumbledore and he doesn’t believe me. I have gone to Professor McGonagall and she goes to Dumbledore and then comes back remembering nothing.”

“How bad is the abuse?” Li Jie asks.

“Physical and mental. My cousin will beat me up once and awhile. Every so often my aunt will throw a frying pan at me, but I can dodge them. My uncle will call me mean names and he will…” Harry shakes his head and tries to continue on. “He will… no I can’t say…”

“Harry please tell us.” Alika says.

Harry just shakes his head and backs away from Niklas. He backs himself into a corner in attempts to get away from the prying men. Ivan finally gets up and starts walking forward.

“I’ve had enough of this. Harry take your shirt off or I will.”


End file.
